From Lions To So Much More
by eclipsethegum
Summary: Some weird things have been going on, but it hasn't come to light yet. Will a potions accident cause things to be revealed? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**From Lions To So Much More**

**I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately, things would be a lot more different if I did. Just to let you know I'm going to be updating by POV's and I will tell you when it's a new chapter and not just a new POV. Please give me feedback on this style.**

"talking"

_thinking_

**Chapter 1**

Draco's P.O.V.

I was a little late for class (the bint Pansy messed up my hair and spilled food all over me). It wasn't just any class, but my most favorite one, Potions. I was so close to the door when I heard someone cry out in pain. I looked to see who it was and was gobsmaked to find out that it was Severus, my godfather, honorary uncle, and Potions professor, was grabbing his head in excruciating pain.

"Sev! What's wrong?" I ran to the man.

Trying to act like everything was alright he stood up and gave his usual icy glare.

"It would be wise of you to go to class before I do, or else I might be forced to give you detention, Draco," Severus said without emotion.

Realizing that no matter what I said he wouldn't listen to me I reluctantly turned around and trudged once more towards the classroom door. _Madame Pomfry would have to drag that man to the hospital wing even if he knew the only way to survive was too got to there._ He was mere feet behind me and I could practically feel his pain. However, once I entered the class everyone looked at me like I was mad to come so late (even those who knew I was Sev's favorite). Weasley rolled his eyes assuming I wasn't going to get in trouble. _Well he was right, but it's still annoying!_

_That ginger really got on my nerves sometimes. Sometimes I'll see him saunter around like he owned the place and he would even smirk! Merlin how I hated the boy! He, a brash Gryffindor would imitate me! Damn bloody sod._

Uncle Sev walked in seconds later and immediately assigned a potion to brew. Sev and I weren't in the best watching mood, so it slipped our minds to watch the other students for possible disasters. What do you expect? Severus was in pain and I had a lot to think about!

A shriek sounded from the girls in the room. My eyes snapped to attention to the area everyone was looking at. Of course the reason for the loud noise was from Crabbe's cauldron. Its contents were a deep red and were getting smoky, billowing out of it. _The idiot! What did he do!? Even Goyle looked at Crabbe like he was a dunderhead. Goyle of all people._


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**From Lions To So Much More**

**I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately, things would be a lot more different if I did. Just to let you know I'm going to be updating by POV's and I will tell you when it's a new chapter and not just a new POV. Please give me feedback on this style.**

"talking"

_thinking_

**Chapter 1**

Ron's POV

I had just been examining Harry's well developed muscles in his leg, my eyes taking in the supple shaping all the while Harry being clueless of the action, when the door slammed open. I assumed it was Snape, our beloved potions professor, note the sarcasm, but instead it was Malfoy. _Merlin he could get on my nerves. Always acting pompous, but then having these moments were he just mocks my actions by imitating me. But it doesn't make sense unless he knows I see him because when no one else is around he eats just like me, sometimes he copies my speech or how I walk, his favorite Quidditch team are the Chuddly Cannons, there have even been a few times when Professor McGonagall asked if I copied his homework. Yeah right, like I would copy from a snake._ I rolled my eyes when Malfoy looked in my direction. No doubt he was thinking he was superior to me.

As the class progressed my attention was solely on my potion (and Harry's body) so when a red smoke billowed over me I was caught off guard.

"*cough* What the bloody hell?"

The weird red concoction seemed to have gone over Harry too, fore I could hear another nearby stumbling around. It was difficult to see with our eyes stinging the way they were. A pair of hands dragged us out of the obviously butchered potion.

When our eyes finally adjusted to our surroundings and stopped watering Harry and I were flabbergasted to see Malfoy had been the savior. Snape was still getting rid of the potion that seemed no one else had contact with besides me, Harry and Malfoy. _I don't know where it came from but I had an odd sense of happiness knowing that Dra… I mean Malfoy was our savior._

"It may be good that for once you bloody lions paid attention to your potion but next time pay attention to your surroundings too and you won't be put into such troublesome situations!"


End file.
